Vampires Amongst Us
by star1kings
Summary: Bo and Luke helped Bobby escape from a vampire named Dixon two years ago. But it not only cost them their life, it cost Cooter's as well.


Year is 1983 ^^^Dean is 23, Sam is 19 and Bobby is 33. I changed Sam and Dean's birthday years.

It's been 2 years since Bo and Luke seen Bobby, they helped him escape from a vampire by the name of Dixon. As a result of helping him, Dixon changed Cooter and wanted to use him as bait to get the Duke boys out on the road, so they could be Cooter's first kill. But Cooter ended up escaping messing up that plan. So Dixon forced the Duke boys off the road and changed Bo. When Dixon discovered Luke and Bo's relationship, he made Bo change Luke into a vampire. Jesse went to an old gypsy lady for help; not knowing that she was a Goddess. She changed Cooter, Bo and Luke into immortals, with Bo becoming very powerful. The Duke boys and Cooter are now half vampire-half human but immortal as well.

Tennessee 1983, cabin where Bobby, Dean and Sam were staying. The three destroyed a vampire nest and went back to the cabin; not knowing they missed one. He was waiting for them when they got back to their cabin.

The vampire named Dixon slammed Bobby against the side of the Impala and grinned. "You remember those two good o'le boys back in Georgia?"

"Yeah."

"Let's just say, as of last night, they're no longer good." The vampire laughed. "They should be wakin' anytime now, to kill without mercy." Dean stabbed the distracted vampire in the back. The wooden spire going through his heart.

"We need to get to Hazzard and stop them." Sam told Bobby.

"Hold on, I'll call them first. See if they answer the phone. He may be lying." Bobby ran into the cabin and picked up the phone.

"Duke Farm, this is Bo."

"Bo? This is Bobby." Silence for several seconds.

"Bobby? Sorry, do I know you?"

"Yeah, you helped me out of a jam two years ago. Saved my life." Silence once again. Bo, Luke and Cooter could not remember the events that happened hours before they were changed that night. So when Bobby called Bo, Bo had no idea who Bobby was.

"I drive a old Ford pickup. From South Dakota." Memories from that day finally came back to Bo. The memories were so intense that Bo dropped the receiver and fell to his knees.

"Bo? Bo, you there?" Bobby yelled into the phone. Bo picked up the receiver with shaky hands.

"I'm here."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, cat ran into the room. Startled me."

"Listen Bo, something happened tonight that concerns the people in Hazzard. Can't talk about it over the phone. Can you meet me in town later tonight?"

"Yeah, when were you thinking?"

"About an hour?"

"Sure, meet me at the bus depot in town."

"See ya then." Bo hung up the phone and stayed sitting on the floor for several minutes. The memories from that night still fresh in his mind. He took in a deep breath and pushed his hair back. Bo got to his feet and called for Luke.

"Lukas! We got trouble coming our way!" Bo picked up the phone and made a call. When he was done, Luke was standing in the living room just staring at him.

"What's wrong, Luke?"

"You called her?"

"Yeah, I had to. I don't know what we're up against." Luke looked away from Bo. "Luke, what's wrong?" Bo placed his hand onto the side of Luke's cheek.

"She scares me, is all."

"I know, she scares me too." Bo smiled. "Come on, we got to get to town to see if we are being set up to get killed." Luke followed Bo to their truck and drove to town. They parked the truck up the road and made their way up a ladder to the roof of the theatre. Once up top, they looked around and saw a black car approach. They saw two men get out and run in separate directions around the depot. They waited a minute and saw the black car drive to the depot.

"Luke. Something ain't right." Luke nodded.

"You think it's a set-up?"

"Sure do, Lukas." They both made their way across the roofs of the buildings; because no one ever looks up. Once they were close to the depot they went down the ladder in the alley way.

"You go around that way." Luke nodded. They both went around back and Bo came upon a man holding a wooden stake. Bo grabbed Dean's arm and twisted it behind his back and Bo placed his arm around his neck. "Drop it, son." Dean did what he was told.

"Move boy and you're dead." Bo smiled and barred his fangs.

Luke found Sam around the other side of the depot and grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back and slammed him against the wall of the depot. "Move and you're dead." Luke whispered in his ear. He barred his fangs and brushed them against Sam's neck. Luke could sence the fear in Sam and that made him smile.

"You're coming with me. If you resist, you're dead."

"I'll go without a fight." Sam knew he could not win in a fight against a vamp without his weapons. Luke picked up Sam's bag and pushed him forward.

"Where's Bobby?" Luke asked Bo, as he walked up to Bo with Sam in front of him. Luke had his hand around Sam's neck. "Don't know." Luke dropped Sam's and Dean's bag onto the ground. Bo glanced around and saw Bobby walking by the depot enterance. When Bobby walked up to them, Bo placed pressure onto Dean's neck.

"See you found them." Bobby told Bo.

"I move one inch, he's dead."

"Let's all calm down." Bobby said as he approached.

"You set us up Bobby, why? After 2 years why come after us now?"

"Dixon found me tonight. Told me he went back to Hazzard and changed you two. Let you loose on Hazzard. Had to stop you before any innocents could be hurt."

"It took him 2 years to find you?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. I'm a hard man to find." He took a good look at them. "You two were changed."

"You're right, we were." Bo smiled and barred his fangs.

"Bobby, Dixon changed us 2 years ago." Luke told him.

"What? He told me he just changed you last night."

"And you believed him?" Bo asked. Bobby just stood there feeling stupid.

"I'd advise you two to leave us be. We both don't want to make an enemy tonight." Bo told Bobby's friends. "We have things to discuss with Bobby. Alone." Bo looked over at Bobby.

"Bobby, call off your friends. We won't hurt them. You got our word."

"Guys. Back off. Leave them be." Both Bo and Luke let go of Sam and Dean. When Dean reached for his bag, Bo grabbed his wrist.

"Leave it, son."

"Guys, meet me at the car."

"You sure, Bobby?"

"Yeah, Dean. I'm sure." Bo and Luke watched the two leave and then approached Bobby.

"Why?" Bo motioned towards the two in the car.

"Like I said, I wanted to stop you from killing."

"Listen, Bobby. We don't kill humans. We get our blood from the blood bank." Bo explained. Bobby nodded his head.

"Sorry for thinking the worst of you two. I only known you for a day." Bobby put out his hand and Bo shook it. When Bobby realized that Bo's hand was warm and not cold like other vamps, he asked. "Do you have a heartbeat?" Bo smiled and placed Bobby's hand onto his chest.

"How do you have a heartbeat? You're a vamp."

"Gypsy lady. Don't know how but when we woke the night after we were changed, we had our souls and a heartbeat." Bo answered.

"Listen, Bobby. Why don't we go to the cafe to talk?" Luke suggested. Bo picked up the bag and they made their way to the cafe down the road. As they walked past Dean's car, Bo told him. "Tell your friends to come. You have my word that they will be safe."

When Luke looked at Bo, Bo told him. 'We can keep an eye on them better.' 'No surprises.' 'Yeah, Luke. No surprises.' Bobby motion Dean and Sam to come to him.

"We're going to the cafe."

"Trouble?" Dean asked.

"No. They just want to talk."

"Leave your weapons, boys." Bo warned them.

"Bo gave me his word that you two are safe. I trust him."

"Keys." Bo put out his hand and Dean gave him the keys to the car. Bo put the bag into the trunk and the keys into his pocket. They walked together down the block to the Cafe. When they arrived, Lisa-Mae greeted Bo and Luke with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, boys. Friends of yours?"

"Yes, ma'am." Bo smiled.

"You can sit where ever you want, sweetheart." Bo motioned for everyone to sit near the back of the cafe at a table. Several minutes later she came back with two bottles, one for Bo and one for Luke.

"Here ya go, hon." She set the bottles down in front of the boys.

"What can I get for you three?"

"Just three coffees, ma'am." Sam answered.

"Two coffees and a beer for me." Bobby replied.

"Make that one coffee and two beers." Dean replied. When she left, Bo began to talk.

"We're not like other vamps. See our Uncle Jesse knew a gypsy. She restored our souls." Bo explained.

"Wait a minute, so you're tellin' us that you're monsters with a conscience?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"You expect us to believe that?"

"I don't expect a damn thing from you two!" When Bo raised his voice, Luke patted Bo's leg to get him to look at him. Luke shook his head and nodded towards Lisa-Mae as she made her way over towards their table.

"Here you go." She set down the bottles of beer and poured the coffee for Sam and looked at Bo.

"Everything alright, Bo?" Bo only nodded. They remained quiet until she left.

"Dean, I believe him. I heard about that sort of thing happening."

"Guys, we don't kill humans. The only things we kill are vamps that come after us." Luke explained to Dean and Sam.

"How many vamps have you killed?" When Bo and Luke didn't reply, Bobby asked the question again. Still Bo and Luke remained quiet. Once again, Bobby asked the question.

"Question and answer time will be over if you continue to ask that question." Bo responded.

"You changed. Before it seemed to me that Luke was the dominent one in your relationship. The brain behind all the plans. Now you're the dominent one." Bo smiled as Luke looked away and shook his head.

"I guess dying and coming back changes a person." Replied Luke.

"You're his Master." Bobby remarked. Bo only nodded.

"How old are you two?" Dean asked.

"We were changed 2 years ago. I remember being chased by Dixon."

^^^Flashback:^^^

When Bo got Cooter's call to come to the garage, they got into the General Lee and raced over to help him. Dixon got to him earilier and changed him. Used him as bait to get the boys out on the road.

"Bo! Look out!" Bo saw the fallen tree in the road and turned the wheel to avoid it. But it was too late, he hit the tree and Luke hit the windshield hard as Bo hit the steering wheel. Bo looked at Luke who wasn't moving.

"Luke!" Bo got out of the car and got Luke out. He felt for a pulse but could not find one. He started CPR until Dixon came up behind Bo and bite him; thus changing him. He tied Bo up and leaned him against a tree. He walked up to Luke and smiled. Dixon continued CPR and got Luke's heart beating again. Dixon cut Luke's wrist and drained some of Luke's blood into a mason jar. He walked up to where he had Bo. Bo slowly woke up and Dixon gave him the blood to drink. Bo drank the blood fast; he was never this hungry before in his life. Dixon had left briefly and came back with more blood. Bo watched where he went and saw someone laying on the ground. He suddenly remembered everything that happened minutes earlier.

"Luke! Luke!" He tried to break free of his bindings but he couldn't.

"He's your lover?" Dixon laughed as he saw the reaction from Bo. Dixon dragged a half dead Luke over to Bo.

"Now you can be together forever." He cut Bo's wrist and moved Luke's mouth up to the cut, making Luke drink Bo's blood. "No! No, don't!"

Several hours later, Bo woke up to Jesse shaking his shoulder. They were in the loft of their old barn.

"Bo? Bo?" Bo rolled over and looked at Jesse.

"Leave Jess, he'll make us kill you and Daisy."

"Who, boy?"

"The vampire that changed me." Bo showed Jesse his fangs.

"I know someone that can help. She can restore your soul so you won't be damned to Hell. You don't have to kill humans to live. Will you let me do this for you?"

"I don't want to hurt you, Jess."

"You won't. Did he turn Luke as well?"

"Yes." Bo started to cry. "He made Luke drink my blood. He made me change him. I didn't mean to, Jess. I'm sorry." Bo laid back down onto his stomach crying and Jesse rubbed Bo's back in an effort to comfort him.

"I'm so sorry, Bo." Because Bo was so weak he couldn't move much. Luke was still sound asleep. Jesse left the barn and went to the swamp where the old gypsy women lived. Unknown to them the old gypsy was an original vampire and a Goddess. One of the 3 humans that Lucifer changed himself. God took pity on the old lady, restored her soul and turned her into a God that went by the name of Mirtha. Both boys woke briefly when Mirtha touched them. She said a chant and Bo felt a warmness enter him. She did the same to Luke and he felt a warmness enter him as well. She placed a ring upon his left pinky and then cut her wrist and placed it against Luke's mouth. He drank her blood without really realizing what he was doing. When he was done, Mirtha covered him up with a heavy blanket. She walked back to Bo, who had fallen back asleep.

"Beauregard." She touched his cheek and he opened his eyes. "You must drink." She held her wrist up to his mouth.

"No!" He tried to push himself away from her.

"Beauregard, you will listen." He looked at her and obeyed. She let him drink until he was full. Bo felt stronger and more alert.

"What are you?" He whispered.

"I'm one of the originals. Created by Lucifer himself." When she saw the fear in his eyes she reassured him. "Don't worry, God restored my soul and I was turned into a Goddess. My name is Mirtha. I'm here to help you and Luke." She helped Bo into a sitting position. He looked around the sun-filled barn for Luke. He saw a form under a heavy blanket several feet from him.

"He'll be alright. He's resting."

"Did you..." "Yes, I restored his soul and gave him my blood. You two are now immortal and can never die. But there's one thing, Luke was dead for several minutes before he was changed. His brain was deprieved of oxygen, I tried to heal his injury but since the injury happened before he died, I may have not been sucessful. He's now your charge, you will have control over him only to protect him. He does have free will not to obey you if you tell him to do certain things, like chores and things of that nature. You will be able to continue your relationship, that hasn't changed."

"What about Cooter?"

"He is the same as you two." Bo smiled at that. He was glad that Cooter wasn't killed for helping them with the stranger.

"Will Dixon be back?"

"No. As soon as he knows that I'm here, he will leave." She reached into her pocket and took out a ring.

"Beauregard, I have a present for you." She placed a ring upon his pinky and said a chant. He looked down at the ring that started to burn him. He tried despartly to remove the ring. Bo paniced when it wouldn't come off.

"The pain will fade." She placed her hand onto his. "By wearing this you will be able to go out into the sun." Bo looked at her confused. "It is an amulet of protection. You can't die but the sun can still burn you without this ring. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You must sleep now." Bo nodded and she helped him lay back down and covered him with a heavy blanket.

Later that afternoon, Mirtha went back to the farm. Jesse heard her pull up in her truck and walked out of the barn.

"Afternoon, Mirtha."

"Jesse. Trouble's coming. He sent for the originals." Jesse nodded.

"What can I do to help?"

"You must stay in the house. I will place a ward on the house so they will not be able to enter. If we don't kill them tonight, they will destroy the whole town. They are evil and they have been released from their prison." She went into the barn and set up a trap. She was the only one that knew their weakness. They had no idea that she existed so they would never expect a trap. When she was done setting the trap, she went up to the loft where the boys slept. She watched over them as they slept. When they woke, she told them her plan.

Right before sunset Mirtha felt a strong presence. As soon as the original vamps walked into the barn, Mirtha cast a holding spell upon them.

"Now Bo!" Mirtha yelled. Bo came out of their hiding spot while Luke stayed behind. Bo walked up behind one, smiled and drank the blood from the vamp. Bo dragged the other vamp to Luke.

"Drink his blood, Luke." Bo placed the body of the vamp down and Luke drank the blood. Then Bo staked them in the heart and took their bodies to the cemetery, burned and buried their bones.

Several vamps heard what Bo and Luke had done and went after them. When none returned victorious, no other vamp ever went after them again.

^^^^End of flashback^^^^

"Then we woke up in the barn. Mirtha told us what had happened and what we needed to do to survive."

"You still live in Hazzard? How come people don't question you on why you don't age?" Dean asked.

"Question and answer time is now over. Do you kids understand me?" When they saw his fangs, Dean held up his hands.

"Sorry." Before the situation could escalate, Bobby spoke up.

"Bo." Bo looked at him. Bobby could see the anger in Bo's eyes. "Alright, no more questions."

"Like I said, both of us don't want to make enemies. You brought this onto us, remember? You brought him to our home. We just wanted to help and it got us killed." Bo then whispered to Bobby. "If you or your friends cross us. We will bring down a hell upon you that you've never seen."

"We won't cross you." Bobby looked at Bo and Luke's drinks. "What are you drinking?" Bo smiled and replied. "Blood. You asked how come people don't ask us why we don't age? They all know our secret."

"They don't want to kill you?" Bo shook his head.

"They know we won't hurt them. We go to church with Jesse every Sunday morning and go about our life like we did when we was alive."

"You can go out in the sun?"

"Yeah."

"How?" Bo grinned and leaned forward and whispered to Bobby. "Our secret."

"Has anyone asked you to change them?"

"No, Dean." Luke replied. "Because we're not full vampires, that power was taken away from us. People don't want to hurt us because we can protect them." Bo nodded in agreement.

Before anything else could be said, Bo looked towards the door and stood up. When he did that Luke grabbed his wrist. Bo gave Luke a confused look. Luke shook his head, silently asking Bo not to leave. Bo smiled and gently plaed his hand onto the side of Luke's face and whispered into his ear. "It's okay, I'll be right back. Lisa-Mae will keep an eye on you." Luke nodded and released his grip and everyone watched Bo as he walked out the door. Ever since Luke was changed he didn't trust strangers and stayed close to Bo.

"Luke?" Bobby looked at Luke who was looking down at his bottle.

"Leave him." Was all Luke said. Bobby got up anyway and Luke grabbed his wrist. "I told you to leave him." He pulled his wrist free and went out the door to see where Bo went. He looked down the alley and saw Bo talking to a women. When she got done talking, she moved closer to Bo and kissed him with passion for several seconds. She smiled and placed her hand upon the side of his face and replied.

"You would be my lover but your soul is taken. Not even I can change that or come between you two." She kissed him gently on the lips one last time. "Lets go inside." Bobby was about to go back in before he got noticed. He tried to move but he discovered that he couldn't. The women who Bo met was now in front of him.

"Bobby. I can't say I'm glad to meet you." Mirtha motioned Bo to come to her. When he was by her, she took ahold of his left hand and looked at Bobby and told him. "Come." Mirtha and Bo walked hand-in-hand back to the table, with Bobby following. She held Bo's hand as they sat down and continued to hold it throughout the night. She was on Bo's left and Luke was on his right.

"Listen, Bobby. Bo and Luke are no threat to you or your friends." Lisa-Mae walked up to the table with three more bottles.

"Anything else I can get for you?"

"No, honey. That's all. Thank you." When she left Mirtha began to drink, while Dean and Sam looked on surprised.

"Questions?" Mirtha asked.

"What is going on?" Dean asked.

"I know that you hunt supernatural beings. Don't want my children here killed." She looked at all of them and issued a warning. "Hunting here is off limits. We take care of the people here."

"How did you know we were here?"

"Got a phone call."

"What are you?"

"What I am is none of your concern, Samuel" She continued to drink. "You will leave here before sunrise." She glanced over and looked at all three. "You understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am." Dean and Sam replied. They finished their drinks and made their way to the Impala. Bo fished the keys out of his pocket and gave them to Dean.

"Next time you three come back, don't try to kill us."

"Fair enough." Dean held out his hand and Bo just looked at it for several seconds before he nodded and shook Dean's hand.

"Take care." Bobby told Luke as he shook his hand. He turned towards Bo and said. "For what it's worth, I am sorry for what had happened to you. I never expected this." Bo shook his hand and replied. "It's okay, Bobby. I don't blame you anymore. You couldn't have known. Take care." Luke and Bo watched the three as they drove away. Mirtha got into her truck and followed from a distance to make sure that they left the county.

Life went on for the Duke Boys and Cooter. They continue to farm their land in Hazzard and Cooter ran his garage. Sam and Dean went on to hunting things and saving people. After all, that is their family's business.


End file.
